Automobile owners often desire customization of their vehicles to make them stand out from other cars or trucks, or to add a personalized decorative appearance. Standard issued vehicle wheel rims are often plain in appearance. These standard issue rims appear common and uniform and blend into other traffic. After market or customized rims are often used to provide a distinctive appearance depending on the preferences of the user. However, these aftermarket rims are dependant on the vehicle wheel for the spinning motion of the rim. Furthermore, the direction of spin must be the same as the direction that the wheel is spinning.
Consequently, there exists a need for a device to provide customization to a vehicle's rims that is distinctive and may spin independently of the direction that the vehicle's wheel spins. The present invention discloses an assembly for customizing a vehicle's wheel rims. The assembly is universally adaptable to the majority of existing automobile, truck, and sport utility vehicle tires. The assembly allows the user to select a spin direction for the assembly that is either forward or backward. Additionally, the spin direction of the assembly is independent of the spin of the vehicle tire. The user may also adjust the speed of the spin. Depending on the spins of the vehicle tire and the apparatus, the apparatus may create the visual illusion of motion even when the vehicle is stationary. Alternatively, if the apparatus and the vehicle tires are consistently rotating either forward or backward in full motion along with the vehicle movement, a visual illusion is created where the vehicle appears to be floating in mid-motion.